Life Moves On
by EvilLydia
Summary: The war in over but that doesn't mean that life just stopped.


Chapter 1 - Everyone Lives their Own Lives

Zuko could barely listen to what his adviser was trying to tell him. The golden band in his pocked was consuming all of his thoughts. He had it made just for this day. Mae was coming over later and they were going to eat dinner _alone _in the garden. He had ordered everyone else to be out of sight.

Now all he had to do was get through the day and then everything would be perfect. But things were dragging on and on.

Finally, he could go, just in time. He wanted the sun to be setting when he asked. However, the universe had other plans. While he was putting the finishing touches on his hair, looking rather hansom, there was a rushed knock on the door. "Enter." he commanded.

"Sire," a servant knelt to him, "several members of the White Lotus have arrived and with to speak with you."

"You may inform them that I have a prior engagement but I will speak with them in the morning." He smiled as he glanced back to the mirror for one final check. He was feeling good about tonight.

Worry passed over the servant's face, "Ah, my Lord, I was informed that it's rather urgent."

The meeting was longer and more worrying than he had imagined. There was a knot in his stomach as he walked to the gardens, certain that he would find it empty by now. That was fine though. He wanted a moment to breath.

But, once again, he was wrong. Near the fountain, surrounded by food that had been nibbled on, was Mae. "I didn't wait for you. I assumed that you would be on time in your own home." she teased.

"Mae," he knelt in front of her and rested his head on her left shoulder. He just wanted to hold her for a while.

"Zuko?" she wrapped her arms around his chest and let him feel her presence for a while. The only only light came from the rising moon, bright and full. She was patient, he would talk when he was ready.

"Uncle is hurt," was the first thing he said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know much," Zuko lifted his head to look her in the eye. "He was with some others in the Earth Kingdom when they were attacked. I don't even know what they were trying to do!" he was becoming frustrated with the situation, frustrated at his helplessness.

"Your uncle is strong," Mae tried to sooth him. "Is he being treated?"

"Sokka sent a hawk to Katara," it seemed to work somewhat.

"Sokka?" Mae asked. "Was he that stupid guy with the Avatar?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Zuko's lips, "Yeah, he joined the White Lotus."

"I thought he would have gone home." she commented.

Zuko nodded slowly, "I think part of him wanted to but there was a greater calling. Besides, I'm not sure Suki would want to live there."

Mae raised an eyebrow, "They're living together?"

"No," he smiled lightly, "but it's a matter of time."

xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sokka was standing watch at the door of the tent. He looked off to the distance, not really focusing on anything. It was his fault that Iroh was hurt. He should have been more aware and fought harder.

He wanted to write his father and ask for advice but he couldn't. He wasn't some child that ran to his father when things didn't go his way. Besides, his father had plenty of problems on his own.

"Sokka," a hand landed on his shoulder, "Go rest."

"I'm fine, Lee," he shook the hand off and gave him a smile.

"No," Lee frowned at him, "you're not. A face like your doesn't hide much. Lee sighed deeply and glanced at the tent quickly before continuing. "Iroh and Meta were both far more experience than yourself. If anything, they are at fault."

"But I-"

"However," Lee cut him off, "it is neither the time nor place to cast blame. You have great talent, don't tarnish it with pointless guilt. Rest, your strength will be needed in the morning."

xxxxxx

"Come on ladies!" Suki barked. Since the end of the war a lot of young women wanted to join the Kioshi Warriors. So there was a lot of training needed, for everyone.

The addition of Ty Lee meant that they have a new style of fighting. She had put everything into learning it. It was a relief when she felt that she was getting better, if only a little.

One of the first things that every new Kioshi Warrior must do is a test of endurance. She was going to push these girls the entire night. "Don't stop, keep climbing."

xxxxxxxx

Katara focused on the moon far to the west. For several months now she had been traveling around, offering what she could to help those in need. She was even offered what they called a healing room in Ba Sing Se. Basically it was an open room with a pool in the middle and a bench barely emerged in the water.

But she didn't want to give up traveling. She tried to go home but it wasn't the same. Home was small now that she knew what the rest of the world had to offer.

She tended to stay up all night during the full moon. She loved bending. It wasn't that it was fun, although it could be. Bending was an extension of herself. Like reaching past yourself to something greater, something connected to the universe but at the same time it was her.

She was about waist-deep in the lake and was about to raise the water around her when she spotted a Fire Nation Hawk.

She raised her arm, almost hoping that it wasn't meant for her. Zuko and Sokka were the only ones that would send one. But if either of them sent it, then they're probably in trouble.

The bird flew down and gripped her arm. She winched as a talon pierced her skin. It stayed still long enough for her to read the message.

xxxxxx

Aang had slept restlessly that night and woke early in the morning. Appa was curled around him, still fast asleep. Ba Sing Se wasn't far now but it seemed that way. He really didn't want to travel alone but Katara wanted to check on some people that they met in the past but he had been called away. Ba Sing Se brought nothing but unpleasant memories. But this needed to be done. Besides, Katara said that they would meet again there.

"Morning Buddy," he greeted him as one huge eye opened. From the corner of his eye he could see Momo gliding toward them. "Hey Momo, ready to go?"

xxxxxxxx

Toph was enjoying the class she set up. At first she had to show the students who was really the boss but once they got the idea everything started going smoothly. It was a little different than teaching Aang so she had to change her methods slightly.

She had to admit that it was a little different, being in charge. She wasn't traveling anymore and she had to say that she missed it a little. But this was fun as well.

Secretly had hoped that one of her friends would come and visit her. Unlike the others she couldn't really receive letters. Well, she could probably tell one of her students to read it to her but that hadn't happened why. Her friends didn't know that she already had students. Her parents didn't know where she was either.


End file.
